


It Takes Two

by dapperyklutz



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy is a Little Shit, Established Relationship, Harry is So Done, M/M, Pranks, i posted this on tumblr and decided to share it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperyklutz/pseuds/dapperyklutz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry receives a text message from Eggsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Two

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my tags on Tumblr when I stumbled upon this. It's just a short ficlet but I want to share it here haha.

Harry receives a text message from Eggsy in the middle of a meeting with some higher-ups in the government. He slides his phone unlocked to read the message, and it goes something like:

_“Harry, love, it’s important. Please check the link below. xx”_

Harry frowns, worry etched on his face as he ignores what the Prime Minister is saying as he taps on the link.

Several worst-case scenarios go through his head: Does it contain classified information? Has Kingsman been betrayed again? Is Eggsy in trouble on his mission in Cape Town? Are they being tailed again by one of Harry’s enemies? Fuck, the list could go on for days, and Harry’d be none the wiser.

Only, that and his worry goes out the window when the familiar tune of a song he hasn’t heard in years filters through his mobile phone’s speakers. And the tiny fucking device was in full volume, too, unfortunately.

_“We’re no strangers to love  
You know the rules, and so do I!”_

Eyes widening in horror, Harry didn’t hear Merlin snorting in barely restrained laughter from behind him, and nor did he see the Prime Minister and head of MI-5 and MI-6 biting their lips from laughing out loud at what just happened to the leader of Kingsman.

Buggering fucking hell.

Harry just got _**Rick Roll’d**_.

 _“Consider yourself suspended from mind-blowing sex for a month. Or two. xx”_ is what Harry types out in a hurry, face red in embarrassment but composure somehow still intact.

That was the fourth time his husband has played a prank on him in six weeks, and Harry has had enough. It’s time for payback.


End file.
